


Not As It Seems XL

by eliniel



Series: Not As It Seems Series [40]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: As the Starlight Celebration approaches once more, the Warrior of Light finds herself withdrawing from the Emet-Selch, but he has other plans.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Not As It Seems Series [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175447
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Not As It Seems XL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Starlight Celebration! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy my holiday fic this year! It references last year's fic often, so if you haven't given it a read, please do so [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820231)
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone!

I entered the ward, silent at the late hour. 

The moon was high above my head, glinting off the fresh blanket of white that had settled on the ground, causing it to glow so brightly that I could easily find my way in the dark. I looked around, taking in the neighborhood as I headed towards my house, boots crunching in the snow under my feet as I walked the unshoveled pathways of the Lavender Beds. 

The decorations were out in full force with the Starlight Celebration just over a week away.

Bright lights strung along fences, snow-covered trees with colorful ornaments, snowmen made by children before their bedtimes. I could almost  _ feel _ the excitement that had been in the air with the first snowfall within the Gridanian territory. 

And yet, try as I might, I could not bring myself to be  _ merry _ .

Was it  _ already _ this time of year again? It had seemed to...sneak up on me quite suddenly.

Emet-Selch had asked me the very same question during the Wake not so long ago. It seemed silly at the time, but now as I beheld the cheerful decorations, I felt myself feeling similarly. 

Had a year  _ really _ passed since the last Celebration?

I rolled my shoulders, sighing as I stepped into my dark, unadorned yard and approached the front door of my house, body aching from all of the work I had put in over the last few days. I stared down at the handle, hesitating for a moment.

By the light I had seen coming from the window, I knew I would find the Ascian inside, surely waiting for my return with some kind of snarky, derisive greeting. Afterall, I  _ had _ said I would return much sooner than I had and he was likely quite annoyed with my extended absence.

And I was unsure if I was ready to face him and his harsh words just yet.

I shivered as a cold wind blew past, slipping in between my clothing and my skin, kicking up a dusting of flakes from the grass and carrying them off to another part of the world. I clicked my tongue and shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat, my eyes fixated on the metal knob as I attempted to build up the nerve to move forward.

I was acting the same now, was I not? The same as last year. Throwing myself into my work to feel some sense of accomplishment. A sense that I...was making a difference in my small corner of the world.

_ Last year _ …, I thought, my mind beginning to wander. 

I had been so despondent. Cold. Stubborn. Selfish, really. Yet,  _ he _ had worked hard to cheer me up, despite my behavior towards him. Despite believing our Eorzean traditions were meaningless and tedious.

But it had not been  _ all _ bad in the end, I recalled. 

I thought of the rough, unrefined snowflake I had made for him at the very last moment. To show my appreciation. Truthfully, I didn’t know what I would have done without him.

Perhaps I would have slept my way through the holiday and trudged myself up and back to work the next day.

I felt a small smile spread across my lips as I thought. 

What had he done with the gift, I wondered? Had he kept it?

_ Probably not _ , I laughed to myself. What  _ use _ was it to someone like him?

My smile faded after a moment and my gaze dropped to the ground, watching the snow sparkle in the moonlight. 

_ It seemed this year really was much of the same, huh?  _ I asked myself. 

It seemed no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t escape the feeling- the sense of sadness I seemed to always feel around this time. 

Despite telling Emet-Selch that I would be gone for a single day to see how the repairs in Ishgard were going...it seemed that I had lied. 

Not intentionally, mind. Not at first. 

But when I saw how far they were from finished, the tightness in my chest returned...and I knew I could not just...waltz home and pretend that there were not still children out on the streets. What would they think of me if I did not spare what time I had so they, too, could be comfortable during their long winter?

And I knew, without the shadow of a doubt, that he would have comforted me in much the same manner if he had known how I’d felt. If I’d simply reached out to him. Talked to him. 

He’d no doubt urge me to come home and tell me that there wasn’t much more I could do now, so near the holiday.

But in the pit of my stomach I knew that I was undeserving. I  _ had _ to try. 

So I had, in a sense, run away to Coerthas. It had been  _ days _ since I had been home, staying in my room at Fortemps Manor, Edmont and his sons happily welcoming me back with open arms, no matter how short my stay would be.

And in place of returning home and enjoying his company, I had opted to keep my hands and mind occupied, trying to quell the loneliness I felt deep within me by continuing on with the restoration project.

I had thought, perhaps, that I could still help those still in need...

I shook my head, my eyes stinging.

I had done it again, I realized. No matter how much closer we had grown in the last year. No matter how different our relationship was now, I had distanced myself from him once more, even though I wanted nothing more at times than to feel his arms around me. 

Even as lonely as I felt, I didn’t want to burden him with it. He would likely think it ridiculous, anyway.

In the end, Aymeric had come to the Firmament at the behest of Francel, pleading with me to take a break. Assured me that I had done more than my fair share. That I had helped shelter many for the winter. 

“ _ Go home _ and enjoy the holiday,” the Lord Commander had insisted. “Relax for once.  _ Please _ .”

After seeing the worried look on his face, I had no choice but to begrudgingly agree, even though I didn’t feel the same.

He  _ must _ have visited Fortemps Manor as well, since even Edmont had threatened to toss me out on the street if I refused to take a break.

And now, with nowhere else to go, there I stood.

Staring at my front door, hesitant to even go inside. It was truly pathetic.

I hadn’t always felt this way, of course. When I was a child, I always looked forward to the celebrations- the food, the decorations, the exchange of gifts…

But when I grew up and became the hero…

With my newfound responsibilities, the magic that seemed to fill the air just sort of...vanished. Someone  _ always _ had it worse than me. Someone  _ always _ needed saving.

I felt selfish for partaking in the celebrations when I  _ knew _ someone else wouldn’t be able to. 

I could not help everyone, of course. I knew that. But I also felt I did not deserve the comfort and happiness the Ascian would bring to me until I did the best that I could.

I did still look forward to the holiday of course, though these days, it always seemed to be tinged with grey. 

Funny how I had  _ just _ mentioned adding color to  _ his _ world, and yet…I could not seem to muster up the same for myself. 

What would my mother think of me, if she could see me now? Would she be proud...or worried over what I had become?

Suddenly, the door in front of me opened and I was jolted back into reality, unable to continue comprehending that string of thought. I was met with a  _ whoosh _ of warm air against my face and heard the sound of the fire crackling in the living area. My eyes shot up and I took a step back in surprise as Emet-Selch filled my view. 

“It’s about time you returned.” I pursed my lips and when I didn’t respond, he crossed his arms, looking down at me with one brow raised. “Are you going to stand out in the cold and mope all night, hero?” he taunted, leaning against the doorframe. I frowned.

“I wasn’t-”

“Ah!” he chided quickly, raising one hand to cut me off. “Don’t bother arguing. We both know I’m right.”

I pressed my lips together in a thin line, but didn’t bother to further dispute his words. He wasn’t wrong in the least.

“Come inside,” he demanded, offering me his hand. “Before you freeze to death.” My eyes flicked to his outstretched arm for a moment, though I continued to stay rooted to my spot. 

“Well?” He continued, reaching farther towards me. “We needn’t a repeat of last year when I was  _ forced _ to save you from hypothermia.” Bristling at his tone, I huffed, no matter that I had been entirely expecting his ire. He shoved his hand into my face and I clenched my hands, still hidden within my pockets.

“If you’re going to be mean,” I started, spinning on my heel. “I’m just going to go back to-” I lost my footing as I turned, and I felt myself slip in the snow. I sucked in a loud, sharp breath. 

Before I went down, however, I felt a tug at my collar, the Ascian holding me as a cat caught by the scruff. With a histrionic sigh, he held me up long enough for me to regain my balance. When I was on my feet, I roughly shrugged him off, turning to face him again, my face was alight with embarrassment as I straightened my coat.

He held his hand out to me once more.

“You were saying?” I refused to meet his eyes, though I could hear the arrogance and amusement dripping from his voice.

With a groan, I shoved my hand into his.

“ _ Fine _ ,” I muttered as his fingers closed around mine. “I will come inside. If it will get you to be quiet, fine.”

He clicked his tongue a few times in mock admonition as he helped me up the steps and into the foyer. 

“All my hard work while you were absent and this is the thanks I get? Remind me to  _ never _ do anything for you again.” I furrowed my brow as I began unfastening my coat, shaking my head as he allowed me to walk past him.

“Hard work?” I asked, shrugging out of the jacket. “What are you-”

I paused as he slid the coat down my arms, noticing a colorful glint out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head, eyes widening as I took in the first floor of my house. Many of the decorations I’d gathered in my time here were spread out all over tables and the mantle. Bright, silvery strings of garland hung along the walls, the glass of my windows frosted, an unlit candle sitting in each sill. 

And my Starlight tree stood in the corner closest to the fireplace as it always had- though undecorated, the many boxes of ornaments stacked neatly next to it, waiting for my return home. 

My mouth dropped open as I took in the entirety of it. 

“I…” My words fell short, unable to form a complete thought. “What...”

“You didn’t return,” he said softly as he hung the coat on the stand by the door and stepped up behind me, his tone noticeably absent of the annoyance and accusation I had been expecting, though full of something else entirely… Disappointment, perhaps?

No, not quite. 

His words seemed...sad, almost sullen.

He was-

“I know,” I sighed, eyes dropping to the floor as shame filled me. “I didn’t...think. I’m...sorry.” He hummed.

“You tend to do that a lot, my dear hero.” He chuckled under his breath, then snapped his fingers. 

I looked up, curious as to what he had done. Immediately, the candles in the windows lit and the small, normally nonsenient figurines around the living room sprang to life, moving and dancing and playing classic holiday tunes. 

My eyes scanned the room again, water welling within them. 

“You…”

I nearly jumped when his arms wound around my waist. Before I could even think about squirming out of his embrace, he tugged me back against him and leaned down, resting his chin on my shoulder. 

“I will admit, I was...worried,” he began. “And so I came to find you, half expecting to find you buried in the snow again.” He breathed another laugh, though there was a hint of...bitterness to it. “But instead, I watched as you threw yourself into your work, barely stopping to breathe, yet alone  _ sleep _ or  _ eat _ , and immediately, I understood.”

“Understood…," I repeated, slowly. "What, exactly?”

“W _ hat _ you were doing.  _ Why _ you were doing it. Don’t think I forgot last year so easily.” I swallowed hard and gripped his hands tightly. “So I returned here and set to work.”

“But...how did you know when I’d return?”

“I didn’t,” he replied, matter-of-factly. “I simply hoped it would be sooner rather than later.”

“If I...hadn’t?”

“Well, then I would have had to come for you, I suppose. Even if I had to drag you back kicking and screaming... I do not think your friends in Ishgard would have been opposed.”

No, I realized. They would have been surprised, of course, by his sudden presence but… ultimately they would have let it happen. 

“And you did...all of this for  _ me _ ?” I asked, my voice unsteady. I felt his chest shake against me.

“Of course. Who else would I have done it for? This is  _ your _ house, afterall, Warrior of Light.”

“But…I-” I sniffed, feeling my nose grow hot as the blood rushed to my face. “I don’t know what to-”

“You don’t have to say anything,” he whispered, running his nose along the length of my neck. “No sad faces for the rest of this year, yes? Just enjoy it with me.”

My chin wobbled with the realization that he had done this as an attempt to stave off the depression that he watched plague me the year before and I took a wavering breath, nodding as I raised one hand to wipe a tear from the corner of my eye before it fell.

“Good,” he cooed, gently pressing his lips to my temple. He pulled away from me then, taking one of my hands and twining his fingers between mine. “As you can see, I left the tree…” He tugged on my arm, coaxing me to follow him. “For us to decorate together.”

I didn’t move for a moment, unable to overcome my shock as I stared at his back. But when he turned to me, an easy grin on his mouth, the tightness in my stomach seemed to ease and I could feel myself begin to melt.

How I  _ loved _ when he looked at me like that. 

I breathed a laugh, a soft smile breaking out onto my face. I wrapped my fingers around his and moved to meet him.

“Okay,” I conceded. “Together.”

As we dug into the boxes of ornaments, he conjured two steaming mugs of hot chocolate onto the end table next to the couch. I lifted one to my lips, testing the temperature of the liquid so that I didn’t burn my tongue. 

I pulled it back, raising a brow as I looked down into the cup.

The taste was...odd. Not  _ bad _ , but definitely different.

“What did you put in this?” I asked as he was setting a delicate glass icicle onto the tree. He tilted his head as he let the ornament go, watching as the branch dipped with the sudden weight and bounced a few times before evening out. He looked over to me, then.

“Cinnamon,” he replied. “A new concoction I had time to try out while you were away.” I hummed, lifting the mug to my mouth once more. “Is it not to your liking?” He raised his arm, poised to snap once more. “I can change it, if you wish. There are other flavors.”

“No, no,” I said after quickly swallowing. “It’s good. I’ve just...never thought of adding anything like that to it.” He nodded, lowering his hand. 

A short while later, our drinks were gone and the tree sparkled in the firelight with the decorations I’d collected over the years, many of which came from my childhood, passed down to me from my mother. 

I stood back with my arms crossed over my chest as Emet-Selch affixed the large, golden star to the top, making sure it was straight. 

He looked down at me as he cautiously held it in place. I pursed my lips together. 

“A little to the left,” I said. He moved it a miniscule amount, but it was  _ just _ enough. I smiled, my arms dropping to my sides. “Perfect.”

Slowly, he released the star, watching it closely in the case that it tipped. It bobbed back and forth a few times before settling straight up. He blew out a breath and floated back to the ground. He took his place at my side, inspecting the tree in its entirety. 

“Something’s missing,” he announced. I blinked up at him in confusion.

“Missing?” I parroted, gaze sliding back. He hummed. “But it...looks fine to me and we've used everything I have. What could-”

“This,” he replied quickly, cutting me off. I turned to face him with a furrowed brow as he reached into the inside pocket of his leather overcoat. 

My eyes widened as he pulled out the snowflake I had made him the year before. It dangled down from a silver ribbon that was threaded through a small hole now carved into the top. 

He’d...kept it? I hadn't thought it had...meant much to him at the time. 

But he still had it. And he'd turned it into an ornament. 

Emet-Selch took a step forward, placing it in the center where it could catch in the light.

“But...I made that for you,” I argued. “Why do you want it on  _ my _ tree?”

“Wouldn’t it be better if we put it somewhere we can actually see it, hero? A pleasant reminder, yes?” He asked me, raising a brow as he looked back at me. "Besides, it's not as if I have a tree of my own to hang it from."

“I guess, but...what if you...You-” He backed up so he was next to me again.

“Don’t plan on going anywhere  _ anytime _ soon,” he assured me, resting his arm across my shoulders. I pouted, my cheeks puffing out in indignance. 

How did he  _ always  _ seem to know what I was thinking?

He chuckled at my expression and pulled away, sauntering towards the kitchen.

“Now,” he continued. “Dinner?”

I looked over my shoulder at the new decoration as it hung from it’s branch. 

A gift on our very first Starlight Celebration together...and now a symbol of the life that we shared, no matter how chaotic and strange it may seem. How…impossible. 

The Warrior of Light….and an Ascian. Perhaps...perhaps it  _ was _ possible to have true cooperation. To...maybe find another way. 

The corners of my lips tugged upward at the thought and I turned back to find him leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen, holding the door open with his foot. 

“Coming, hero?” 

I breathed a laugh, his eyes softening as he watched my face. He held his hand out to me again. My smile widened and I rushed to take it, but before he could turn into the kitchen, I quickly moved to close the distance between us, the force pressing him flat against the frame. His brows shot up as I stood on the tips of my toes until my lips met his. 

I felt him relax as he slowly moved his mouth against mine for several moments before I pulled back again. He stopped me, free hand going around my waist to hold me in place as he pressed his forehead to mine.

“I’m sorry,” I breathed. He hummed, releasing my hand and raising his to cup the side of my face, his thumb slowly stroking my cheekbone.

“You needn’t run,” he said quietly, lifting his head and placing a small kiss on my forehead before tucking it under his chin. “You needn’t be alone.” I sighed through my nose, wrapping my arms around his back, laying my cheek on his chest. His hand brushed through the long strands of my hair as we stood silently. 

“And next year we’ll start early,” he continued after a few long seconds. “Banish the feeling altogether.” 

My chest tightened at his words.

That he would still be here with me in another year….

Tears rose to my eyes once more. 

“Alright?” he asked when I didn’t respond. I released a steadying breath and nodded my head.

“Okay,” I whispered, attempting to keep my voice from wavering. He squeezed me before letting me go and I took a step back, looking up at him with a smile. “Dinner sounds great.”

The next days were spent relaxing at home at his behest, trying his different hot chocolate concoctions, and buried in the pages of many books. 

Not  _ all _ of them were the fictional romances he  _ loved _ to tease me about. 

In fact, I had settled on the gift I wanted to give him months before, scouring the libraries for any Garlean cookbooks I could get my hands on, though I had not had the time to  _ truly _ read through the recipes I had chosen and now seemed like the opportune time. Just as well, as I wanted to be ready for any snags I ran into along the way. Prepared for any extended baking times or unusual ingredients I might need to travel for…

On the eve of the Starlight Celebration, I got up early to sneak out to the market before Emet-Selch woke- if he’d known, he  _ surely _ would have wanted to accompany me...and then it wouldn’t have been a surprise anymore. 

Later in the evening, as the sun had started to set, we both sat on the couch, keeping warm in front of the fire. I lounged against the arm of the sofa, my feet resting in his lap as I sipped on a mug of hot tea and reviewed one of the recipes I would need for dinner, making sure that neither the spine nor the cover was visible to him. 

“What are you reading now?” He asked me, as he had many times over the week. Honestly, it has nearly been a  _ chore _ to hide it from him- going so far as to hide it in various spots in the house every night in the case that he woke before me. 

I coyly smiled to myself, lowering the cup from my mouth.

“You’ll see later.” He raised a brow, the expression on his face causing me to giggle. He rolled his eyes in faux annoyance, then glanced towards the window. 

“Fine,” he sighed, nudging my feet off his lap. I pouted my lips but did as he requested, moving to sit up. “Get dressed. We're going out.”

With a frown, I followed his gaze, inspecting the new, deep blanket of snow covering the ground. 

It looked entirely unenticing compared to the warm fire and cozy blankets we had  _ inside _ . 

“What for?” I whined as he stood from his seat with a quiet groan. 

“You’ll see when we get there,” he replied, shooting me a teasing grin. I narrowed my eyes at him, and I had to fight the smile that threatened to surface.

“Fine,” I acquiesced with a histrionic sigh, closing the book in my lap. I set it and the mug onto the side table and let him pull me up. “What kind of clothing?”

“Something warm.”

A short while later, as I stepped into my boots and fastened my coat around me, the Ascian opened a void portal next to us. 

When I emerged on the other side, I looked around. I stood in the clearing of a wooded area, the snow up to my ankles. Before me sat a still lake, a layer of ice on its surface that sparkled in the setting sun. 

“Are we on another shard?” I inquired curiously when he had come through. With a chuckle, he shook his head, taking several steps towards the water.

“No,” he answered. “We are quite close to home.” He turned back to face me, motioning towards the forest. I twisted to see what he was pointing to and found a haze of light coming from beyond the trees. “The Lavender Beds.”

My brows shot up and I turned back to him. 

“We’re this close? Why didn’t we just walk?”

He shrugged one shoulder, then raised a hand to snap.

“I simply did not feel like it.” 

Upon the click of his fingers, our shoes transformed into ankle-length boots fastened tightly with laces and sharp, silver blades affixed to the bottom. 

“Skating?” I asked, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. He hummed in affirmation, holding his hand out to me. I took a careful step forward and laid my hand in his. “I haven’t done this in  _ years _ .”

Slowly, the Ascian led me down to the banks before sliding himself down on the frozen water. He turned, reaching up to lift me by the waist and gently set me down in front of him. 

Immediately, I lost my footing and sucked in a sharp breath as I slipped. 

With a laugh, he caught me, holding me firmly against him. 

“Clumsy to the very end I see.”

“I, uh…” I cleared my throat, a flush spreading across my cheeks as I averted my eyes from his. “Might be a tad rusty.”

“Clearly,” he said, voice full of amusement. “It is  _ truly _ a wonder you manage to save anyone, Warrior of Light.” I clicked my tongue, placing my hands on his chest and pushed away from him. He released me immediately, raising a brow as I slid backwards across the ice, much steadier this time. I grinned as I met his gaze once more, then spun around to face forward and began a lap around the small lake. 

He watched me, arms crossed over his chest, one side of his mouth pulled up in a smirk. 

“Well, come on,” I insisted as I came around to him. I shot my hand out as I passed, taking hold of his arm. “I’m not going to do this by myself.”

“Oh?” he scoffed, his grin widening. He uncrossed his arms, sliding his hand into mine, letting me pull him along the surface. 

“Please,” I said with a roll of my eyes. “You didn’t bring us out here just so you could  _ watch _ .”

“And if I had?”

My smug expression fell, mouth dropping open in surprise as the fire in my cheeks burned hotter. He huffed a laugh at my sudden change of expression, catching himself before he snorted. I pursed my lips together and began shaking his hand out of mine. 

Instead, he took large strides to match my speed and turned to face me, threading his fingers between mine as his other hand went around my waist. 

I pushed against him, trying to free myself.

“Why are you always so mean-”

He tugged me against him suddenly, a squeal slipping from me, the rest of my complaint forgotten as he led me into a quick twirl, spinning slower and slower until we came to a stop. We stood still on the ice for a moment to catch our breath, each exhale becoming a puff of frost in the air. 

I looked up at him as he held me close, searching the soft expression on his face as he beheld me.

“Perhaps I just enjoy seeing that look on your face.” 

“You…,” I tried, though my words fell short. I breathed a laugh, eyes dropping to his chest, the smile returning to my mouth. 

Before I could continue, he tightened his grip on my hand and spun me around so my back was against him. My breath caught in surprise and he wound both of our arms around my waist, holding me firmly as he began to skate again, backwards this time, his pace languid. He pressed his cheek against my temple as he led me around the ice, no particular path in mind. 

I released a contented sigh, closing my eyes as I relaxed into him.

“Enjoying yourself, my dearest hero?”

I hummed, tilting my head so that I could nuzzle my cold nose into his neck. I felt a shiver course through him, though he chuckled. 

“I’ve lived here for years and never knew this place existed.”

“I take it you haven’t ventured out into the forest beyond the ward much.” I shrugged.

“Not often, no. Just...that one time when it was raining and I came to find you. I guess I...never really thought about it.” He pressed a soft kiss to my temple.

“I happened upon it many moons ago while I was looking for a place to nap.” I giggled.

“Of course you did.”

After a few more minutes of lazy figure eights around the lake, he came to a stop. When I opened my eyes, I inhaled a quick gasp. The moon was now high above us, not quite full but only a few days off. The ice and snow were illuminated in its light, glowing so bright I would have no need of a lantern.

It was... _ magical _ . 

My heart fluttered and I felt water rising to my eyes. I twisted around in Emet-Selch’s arms until I was facing him.

“Do you like it?” he asked, releasing my waist to cradle the sides of my head with both hands. I nodded, released a wavering breath. He smiled softly, one thumb skirting along the bottom of my eye to catch a tear before it fell.

“This is...magnificent,” I whispered. “Thank you.” I stood on the very tips of the blades, bringing my face close to him. “For everything,” I finished, my words brushing against his lips. He hummed, his eyes searching mine for a moment before I let mine fall shut, standing even taller to meet him-

Suddenly, I heard a crack. The both of us froze. My eyes widened, watching as he slowly raised one arm from around me, ready to snap. Almost instantaneously, however, I felt the ice give way from under my feet and my gaze locked with his for half a second before I found myself sliding out of his grasp. 

The freezing water enveloped my feet, then my legs, filling what little space there was in my boots and soaking through my pants. 

Quickly, the Ascian dipped down to catch me, hands hooking under my arms and nearly losing his own footing as water sloshed onto the surface of the ice. With a grunt, he lifted me out of the newly-formed hole and snapped. At his command, the lake froze entirely, all the way down to the depths. 

“Alright?” he asked me, setting me onto my feet and holding me at arms length, inspecting me with wide eyes. I nodded as the chill in the air penetrated my leggings and I began to shiver. 

“F-fine,” I replied through chattering teeth. His lips turned down and he immediately opened a portal.

“Let’s go get you warmed up.” I nodded again and let him help me through and back into my home, right in front of the fireplace. 

As soon as he stepped through, he waved his hand, the dying fire roaring to life once more. I sat on the coffee table and began untying one of the skates as he shrugged out of his coat. When he’d tossed it onto the armchair, he knelt in front of me to help with the other shoe. 

A quarter bell later, he was seated directly in front of the fire with me curled in his lap, a blanket wrapped around the both of us as he rubbed my bare legs, trying to create friction to warm them faster. My soaked leggings and socks laid in a sopping pile a few fulms away, both sets of skates leaning up against the stone of the fireplace. I clung to him until my shaking had subsided, the heat finally sinking into my body. 

When the chronometer started to chime, I lifted my head from his chest to see what time it was. 

It was getting late, I realized. But, if I started now...

“Are you hungry?” I asked him quietly. 

“Are you?”

I hummed. 

“I planned a big dinner.”

“You don’t have to-”

“No,” I interjected with a breath of a giggle. “I want to.” 

I began to pull out of his embrace, immediately shivering when I was free of the blanket, and the warmth of his skin.

“Are you sure?” He watched as I got to my feet, the firelight dancing in the amber of his eyes. He frowned as I wrapped my arms around myself to stave off the cold. “We could have something quick tonight and tomorrow we could-” I smiled softly and shook my head, halting his assurances.

“Would you like to help?” I held my hand out to him. He stared at it for a moment before huffing a laugh, his gaze moving to slide down my body.

“Alright,” he chuckled, sliding his fingers into mine. “But first, perhaps, we should find you some pants.”

I met him in the kitchen a few minutes later, wearing a clean pair of wool-lined leggings and thick, knitted socks. I set the book I had been reading earlier down onto the counter as he turned to face me.

“Better?” I asked him. 

“Much,” he replied, looking me over from top to bottom. I flipped the book open, turning the pages until I found the recipe I was looking for.

“I would’ve thought you’d prefer me without pants,” I sighed thoughtfully, my chin in my palm as I leaned my elbow against the counter. “Yet here we are.” The Ascian scoffed.

“Under normal circumstances, yes,” he relented. “But not when you’ve just nearly froze to death.” I nodded in understanding. 

“Fair. Ah.” I paused mid-turn and stood straight again, dropping the page in my hand. “Alright, let’s get to work.” 

I began elucidating instructions to him, but every time he tried to steal a glance at the recipe, I would quickly close the book, or at the very least, cover the words with my hands.

Nearly halfway through, though, he came  _ dangerously _ close to discovering my plan.

“Stop!” I had nearly cried as I shot across the room to keep him from seeing. “It’s a surprise!” He clicked his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s  _ food _ , hero,” he insisted. “What could possibly be so surprising about a meal?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon.” I waved him away with one hand. “Shoo.” 

He coughed to hide a laugh and shook his head, but ultimately turned back towards the cutting board. 

When dinner was nearing completion, I watched from the corner of my eye as he froze, staring down into the pot of stew I’d instructed him to stir in an attempt to drum up his memory. The expression fell from his face as his gaze scoured the kitchen, taking in all of the food we had been making. It seemed that he had finally begun to recognize the dishes. One side of my mouth began tugging up when I saw the surprise in his eyes. 

“But, this…,” he whispered, so quiet I was unsure if I was even supposed to hear it. I looked up as he slid the dish towel off of his shoulder and began wiping his hands, his brow furrowed. 

“Is it to your liking,  _ my dearest Ascian _ ?” I teased.

“I…” He cleared his throat. “Excuse me for a moment, if you would, Warrior of Light.”

I tilted my head in confusion. I had never seen him at such a loss for words before.

Had I chosen wrong? Had I...offended him?

The beginnings of my smile disappeared as my heart sank. 

“It’s almost done,” I told him with a nod, my eyes dropping back to the platter I was arranging. “I can finish by myself.”

I didn’t watch as he left the room, the hinges of the door squealing as it swung open, and then shut. Aside from the sizzling pans and occasional scrape of silverware as I began plating everything, the entire house seemed to fall silent and Emet-Selch did not return to the kitchen.

Quite disheartened that he didn’t seem to like the surprise, I sighed as I examined the finished dishes that now sat along the island in the middle of the room. 

Every one of them was Garlean in nature, of course, but from what little I could glean from the history books...some of Solus zos Galvus' favorites. 

Perhaps...this  _ had _ been a bad idea? In poor taste? He was an Ascian afterall, and Garlemald had been merely a tool to use on his quest for the-

“Hero?”

I blinked out of my thoughts. The door creaked open. 

“Almost finished?”

“Yeah…,” I started, clasping my hands in front of me. “Is...this alright?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I-” My shoulders slumped and I looked to the floor. “You seemed upset. If you don’t like it, I could make something else.”

He laid his hands on my shoulders and I jumped in surprise. His thumbs moved in slow circles over the fabric of my sweater, attempting to soothe me.

“I’m not upset,” he said softly, pressing his forehead to the back of my head. He chuckled quietly, the feeling of his breath down my neck causing a shiver to course through me. “You just...continue to surprise me, Warrior of Light. That’s all.”

I could feel my face grow hot with his words. 

“So... you don’t hate it?” His arms slid from my shoulders and wrapped around my waist. 

“Not at all.” He raised his head and pressed a kiss to the side of my head as I laid my hands over his arms, breathing a long sigh of relief. “I am sorry if I made it seem so, hero. I like it very much.” I laid my head back on his collarbone, tilting it to the side so I could see his face.

“Then why did you leave?” He grinned slyly down at me.

“Let’s eat, and then I’ll show you.” 

I pouted, but nodded my head and pulled away from him.

“Alright,” I agreed, turning to face him. My mouth tilted up in a sheepish smile. “But would you mind setting the table?” 

He breathed a laugh, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. 

“The things I do for you,” he murmured, then snapped his fingers. 

When we exited the kitchen, I found the dining table covered in all of the dishes we had made together, along with place settings for both of us right next to each other, a bottle of wine on sitting in an elevated bucket of ice, and two lit, golden candelabras to illuminate the dimmed lighting above. 

I grinned, placing a hand over my chest as I took in the beauty he’d laid out before us. 

“Dinner-,” the Ascian said, placing one hand on the small of my back, motioning towards the table with the other. “-is served.”

A short while later, I sighed, sitting back in my chair as I laid my silverware in a cross over my empty place. 

“I’ve never tried Garlean food before,” I admitted. 

“And?” he asked me, setting his own fork and knife down. “What did you think?”

“I wouldn’t be mad if I was subjected to it again.”

Next to me, Emet-Selch chuckled as he reached for his wine glass, tipping the last of it down his throat in one easy swallow. When he set it back down again, he braced both hands on the edge of the table and pushed back from it.

“Ready for your surprise?” he asked, looking down at me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I followed him back into the living area, noticing immediately that one of my dining chairs had been swiped from the other room and placed at an angle, next to the tree, the seat facing the large sofa. 

He motioned for me to sit on the couch, and when I had, he threw his arms out in a dramatic arc, his grin so wide I could see his teeth.

“Now that you have gifted the  _ great _ Solus zos Galvus-” I rolled my eyes, a smile of my own spreading across my mouth. “-his  _ favorite _ dishes, sweet Warrior, allow him to repay  _ you _ -” 

I bit my lip in anticipation, clasping my hands tightly in my lap as he sat in the chair, excitement coursing through me as I waited to see what he was going to do.

“-with one of his favorite past times.”

He flashed me another grin, then snapped his fingers. A large, stringed instrument- a cello, if I recalled correctly- materialized between his knees, resting against his left thigh. A bow appeared in his right hand and his clothes shifted- a black dress coat with tails, a white pleated shirt with a red bow tie tucked neatly under the collar. Black slacks and shining dress shoes. His hair slicked back. 

My lip dropped from between my teeth, eyes widening.

“What…,” I tried, voice no higher than a whisper. 

“A  _ private _ concert,” he explained. “From yours truly.”

I sucked in a sharp breath, sitting up straight.

Emet-Selch waved his hand and the lights in the living area dimmed, except for a phantom spotlight that I could not place, then lifted the cello from his leg and set the bow upon the strings. 

He closed his eyes and released a deep breath. Everything around us seemed to still- I even thought for a moment I might have stopped breathing. 

And when he began playing, I was immediately entranced. 

The song started slow and quiet. Deep. Notes at the end of each phrase drawn out with an expert vibrato. 

It was reverent and gentle, reminding me of a beautiful, clear night, bright with stars- just like tonight had been down by the lake. 

But as the piece continued and the tempo began to pick up slightly, the notes began to rise- not just in octave, but in volume as well, filling my chest with joy and hope and...and love.

I swallowed hard, feeling my heart swell with the melody, beating rapidly as I closely watched the look on his face- the passion he poured into his art evident in every movement, though he made it look entirely effortless. 

Warmth bloomed in my chest, water rising to my eyes. I blew out a slow breath, trying to calm the quick  _ thumping _ of my heart.

This Asc-No. This  _ man _ . He was...Beneath all of his arrogance and sarcasm….

After a few refrains, he lowered the bow, but the music still played, shifting to another slow song. He stood from his chair, holding his hand out to me.

“Dance with me, hero.” I sucked in a sharp breath as I stared at his hand, mere ilms from my face. My cheeks flushed.

“But, I-,” I began, voice unsteady. “I’m not dressed to-”

He dipped down, grabbing my hand and tugging me to my feet. When I landed against his chest, his other arm went around my waist.

“I don’t seem to care.” 

Before I could protest further, we launched into a waltz. I had to laugh, much to his chagrin, that I would be wearing lounge clothes while he was dressed to the nines, spinning around my living room on the eve of the Starlight Celebration. 

He had done this before- sweeping me up in a dance with conjured music. 

And still, it took my breath away. 

When the music slowed further, the song coming to an end, he spun me a final time. When I was facing him again, he pulled me close. 

“Now,” he breathed. I met his gaze, the expression on his face soft as he searched my eyes. “Your gift.” I furrowed my brow. 

“My-my-,” I stammered. I motioned towards the chair, the cello still lying across the seat. “But this-”

“Was impromptu, I will admit,” he chuckled. 

“And the lake-”

“Was not your  _ whole _ gift.”

He released me and reached behind him. When he brought his hand back around, there was a black wooden box sitting in his palm. My eyes widened, lips parting as he opened the lid. 

Inside, on a black satin pillow sat a white snowflake charm connected to a delicate silver chain, very similar to the one I had given him.

I sucked in a sharp breath. 

“A memory.” 

Words, I recalled, that I had said to him a year ago.

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards as he beheld the look on my face. He lowered the box and leaned down towards me. 

“Happy Celebration, Warrior of Light,” he whispered, then pressed his mouth to mine. 


End file.
